A Sweet Treat
by Kawaii Loving Kitten
Summary: '"Hikaru ! My ice cream is melting! Come help me lick it off before it gets all over me " A one shot with wonderful Hitachiincest! Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first full on smut. I hope you like it. Please review it would help me a ton because I want some feedback on what i should fix and etc about my writing. Thank you**

**Disclaimer: this in no way belongs to me, even though I wish it did!**

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin had just returned from a quick trip to the ice cream shop after school. They were still clad in their school uniforms when they entered their shared room. They threw their school bags across the room after entering, kicked off their shoes and sat at the couch that was in the corner of their room where they kept their video games and TV.<p>

"Dammit, no! My ice cream is already melting," yelled Kaoru. Just after saying that he proceeded to lick the ice cream off his fingers and palm. He then started to sweep his tongue a top the cone trying to get as much of the sticky, sweet liquid as possible off of it.

The whole time Hikaru watched in fascination as his brother unknowingly seduced him. Watching his tongue sweep across the cone made him picture what Kaoru could do to him.

Sure, Hikaru had fantasies about being with his brother. It was only natural after having to put up the act in the club and having to think of new ideas for their twincest alternates. However, seeing one of his fantasies unfold in front of his own eyes was just too much.

~Theater of Hikaru's Mind Flashback~

'"_Hikaru~! My ice cream is melting! Come help me lick it off before it gets all over me~" Hikaru anxiously agreed. Slowly moving over to his twin who for some reason happened to be shirtless, not that he minded._

_As Hikaru was about to make his way to take a lick from the ice cream, he noticed a small spot on the corner of his lovely brother's lip._

_His tongue had a mind of its own at that point because it moved to lap at the little droplet of ice cream, cupping Kaoru's face as he did so._

_When he pulled away he looked at his twin to see his reaction. His brother's face was a bright shade of red as he stuttered out, "W-w-why Hika?" and Hikaru replied "'Cause I to get as close to your lips as possible." "Well then kiss me nii-chan." _

_Despite being surprised by his forwardness, he happily leaned in and gave Kaoru exactly what he asked for._

_The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but as Hikaru's confidence grew so did the passion in the kiss. He swept his tongue across the bottom asking for entrance, which was quickly granted. The two muscles moved together fight for dominance, but Kaoru quickly gave up._

_Even though the kiss was the most amazing thing either of the two ever had experienced, it had to come to an end. _

_Both the boys broke apart when the need for air became too great._

_Quickly, Hikaru recovered and went back to kissing his lovely brother, however this time slowly rubbing his sides then moving down to the younger's thigh causing him to quietly mewl into the kiss._

_Hikaru broke away a tad to ask one question, "Do you want me to continue?" Which Kaoru answered with, "m-m-more, please, I've wanted this for so long." With that Hikaru delved into Kaoru's neck placing light kisses all over while gently licking and sucking at spots here and there._

_This was nothing like Hikaru had ever felt before. His every desire being brought to light with every kiss. It was just as he always wanted. What he always needed.' _

_However, as each kiss became more passionate so did the dawning that it was just a dream. He slowly awoke with Kaoru telling him to wake up because it was time for school._

~End Flashback~

Hikaru's mind was still stuck in that dream. His judgment was clouded with the lust and the illusion that he was still there with Kaoru planting kisses along his neck.

He slowly moved in on his brother. Kaoru noticed the closeness, but didn't mind because he was so comfortable with it. Sometimes even comforted by it. However, when he looked up and into his twin's eyes he saw something new. A different look, one that he'd never seen before. There was no other way to put it. It was a look of lust, desire, and want. It was a look of primal need. All Kaoru could manage out was "H-Hika?" before is brother took him into a fiery kiss, one that was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Sure, they had kissed before during club. However, this wasn't playful, it was serious.

This kiss was rough and sloppy, but it pushed all of the longing that Hikaru had ever felt and thrusted it down Kaoru's throat, making him taste ever drop and experience all the emotion. After a minute or so when Hikaru was about to pull away because he had finally come to his senses something unexpected happen. Kaoru stopped him. Before he could pull away Kaoru wrapped his arms around him, dropping the cone that had been forgotten in the heat of the kiss.

This time the kiss was more intense. Hikaru glided his tongue across Kaoru's lips, mostly for the sake of wanting to taste his delicious brother, but also to ask, no beg for entrance into the delicious cavern that was his mouth.

Eagerly Kaoru gave into the request, moaning as the tongue invaded his mouth. It was something completely new to him. There was no battle for dominance as Kaoru quickly gave into Hikaru's desire, effectively fueling them even more because of Kaoru's eager to please nature.

Teeth smashed, and tongues twisted together in this heated kiss. However, Kaoru pulled away suddenly gasping for air after what felt only like seconds, but in all reality was quite a bit more.

As Kaoru breathed, Hikaru took his chance and went for Kaoru's neck. To Hikaru it was like the most delicious candy, not quite as tasty as Kaoru's lips, but enough to send him into a frenzy of sucking and licking and tasting as much of him as he could. In the end it seemed like Kaoru pulling away for air was pointless because as soon as he did his brother took his breath away once more.

The older of the two started to move down his brother's neck, slipping of the school blazer gracefully, loosening the tie around his neck, and slowly unbuttoning his twins button up shirt, slowly revealing the porcelain-like skin of Kaoru's chest. He kissed down his chest with ever button that was undone revealed a new spot that would be marked.

This was all more than what Hikaru imagined, it was more then Kaoru had too (he had imagined all this as well). It was like a drug, he was intoxicated by the look of nervousness and pleasure that was mixed on Kaoru's face.

Before Hikaru could start taking off Kaoru's pants there was a hand that stopped him, a slightly dejected look appeared on Hikaru's face in fear that his twin would want to stop.

"It's not fair that I am the only one dressed..." Blushing the whole time as he said this.

The look of dejection completely disappeared off of his face and was replaced with a devilish smirk as he heard the real reason for the request to stop. "Well, I guess you want me to make a show out of it." Kaoru didn't have a chance to say that wasn't how he meant it because Hikaru was already stripping in the most sensual way that he could never imagine, because reality was proving to be much better than his fantasy.

The soft sway of Hikaru's hips and the look of desire in his eyes was more than he could've asked for, so much more. Finally when all that was left on him were his silk blue boxers he began to crawl on top of Kaoru, rolling their hips together slightly.

"Now can we continue or fun?" a sensual smirk tugged at his lips.

"Y-yes" he gasped out, not realizing that he had not breathed for quite some time. For most of the time all he could stare at was the bulge that was threatening to come out of his twins boxers at that second. All he could do was anticipate what it felt like to have it inside him.

Hikaru kissed his twin as he slowly slid his slacks off until only boxers sat at his slender hips. _We may be twins, but there is no way I can ever be as beautiful as this sight right here, _thought Hikaru.

Kaoru laid on the couch with nothing more than his light green boxers that sat low on his hips with a quite noticeable bulge underneath them, his porcelain skin practically glowing in the light from the light sweat that was on his body from the heated activities.

"What would you like me to do to you?"

"Hika~ you're embarrassing me! Y-you know what I want! I want the same as you."

With those words a surge of confidence rose in Hikaru which caused him to say, "But Kaoru, I want you to say it, I want you to say that you want me to pleasure you, or do you want me to tell you to get on your knees right now so you can do something for me."

Hikaru wasn't the only one with a new found confidence. Kaoru quickly switched the positions of the two. He was now the one on top. He slid his body down his twins until he reached his boxers, quickly yanking them down and lapping tenderly at the member.

Hikaru was in heaven. The most beautiful thing that ever lived on this planet, Kaoru, was pleasuring him. Silent gasps and low moans were the only tings that left Hika's lips. _Mmm how did he get so good with that mouth of his? _

A sudden gasp left his throat as he was fully engulfed by his twin's mouth, which was sucking and licking him in all the right places. It was the best thing he ever felt. He was starting to lose his cool, he was reaching his limit, and he needed to grab a hold of something, what better thing then the luscious head of hair that belong to the person that was causing him such pleasure.

When grabbing a hold of Kaoru's hair he started to buck wildly into his mouth, trying to reach his climax that he desperately craved. The thing that sent him over the edge though was when his twin's fingers gently started to toy with his balls, rolling them in between his fingers gently. He felt himself tighten his fingers in his twin's hair and right before he released he said, "Ahh Kaoru" and spilled his seed in his twin's mouth, completely satisfied, for the time being.

Hikaru was still slightly out of breath from reaching his climax and while panting he said, "well, I guess it is time to fix the little problem you have here", grasping onto Kaoru's cock through his boxers and flipping them back over so he was once again on top.

"W-well I want you to p-please me by fucking me…" he was slightly embarrassed by what he was saying.

A serious expression donned Hikaru's face, "Are you sure Kaoru? We can have this fun and wait for another day to have sex. I don't want you to do something you'll regret later."

"I've wanted this for so long. I can't wait any longer!"

Hika smiled, "Well then I'm going to have prepa-"

"You don't have to worry about that too much… I, um… kind of have f-fingered myself before… quite a few times" Kaoru's face was completely red. He was unable to believe what he had just confessed to his brother.

He leaned down and whispered into the younger's ear, "Well then, why don't you show me how you fingered yourself." When he moved up Kaoru swore he saw the most sadistic look ever on his twins face, worse than Kyouya can give when he's plotting revenge.

"W-what! No! That's too embarrassing!"

"Do it for me, please Kao-chan." Kissing his lips gently after he asked.

"Um…o-okay." As soon as these words left his lips Hikaru swiftly took of Kaoru's boxers and threw them into the unknown and lifted his brother's legs to rest on his shoulders.

"Go ahead my lovely brother." Nervously Kaoru got some lotion that was hidden underneath the couch.

"Someone is always prepared for these occasions." Hikaru chuckled lowly.

"Shut up! I just happened to hide one there is all!" He quickly lathered his fingers with the gardenia-scented lotion and brought them nervously down between his legs. He added one finger at first, to get used to the intrusion again, even though his last time doing this was just the other day. He quickly added a second to join, and gasped at the pleasure he was giving himself, completely forgetting about his brother's lustful gaze that was upon him.

He finally remembered that he was there when he felt a hand that began to stroke him in time with the trusts of his fingers, causing him now to gasping and moaning at the feel. He needed release now and he wanted his brother to be the one to give it to him.

He grabbed the lotion with his other hand and pulled out his fingers and lathered them again, before Hikaru could as why he felt Kaoru's hands grasp around his dick, which had become hard again after the lovely view he had.

While lather his brother's cock he said. "I can't take it! I need you in me now!"

So caught up by how sexy Kaoru looked at that moment, despite him acting a tad bossy (which he'd rather have a sweet little uke, but he'll fix that), he grabbed his dick, placed it at his brother's entrance and said, "I'll be as gentle as possible" before he started to slowly sheath his dick in Kaoru's tight entrance, grunting as he did so.

It took all his self-control not to fuck into the sweet ass he had with all his might. Once he was fully inside he gave Kaoru some time to adjust. His twin's face was wincing from time to time from the pain of it, but with a slight trust of his hips he gave Hikaru the signal to move.

It started off slow and gentle, Hikaru didn't want to be too rough on his brother when it was their first time, especially since Kaoru was bottoming. However, Kaoru didn't want to be gentle.

He started to thrust his hips in an attempt to go faster, when it wasn't working out so well he panted, "Hikaru~ please! Faster! Harder More~" This led them into a scene that would make even the most boy-loving Otakus blush. It was then that Kaoru threw his head back and moaned the loudest that he could, because he had just felt the most amazing thing ever. "There! Please! There again." Doing as he was told Hikaru thrusted mercilessly at the bundle of nerves, causing his brother to writhe in pleasure.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was grunting, moaning and panting, the noises just fueling each other to go further.

"I can't last much longer."

"Neither can I."

As if on cue, they both climaxed together seconds later. White flashed across their eyes as their orgasms overtook them.

Kaoru moved his legs to be on either side of Hikaru and Hikaru collapsed on Kaoru from the drain of the intense orgasm and work out.

After a while all that was said before sleep took over them was an exchange of "I love yous."

* * *

><p><strong>~Kawaii Loving Kitten~<strong>

**BTW I have a blog on tumblr that way I can talk to you guys so you can give me any ideas or tell me what kind of story you want done. And just for fun :) k. its kawaiilovingkitten . tumblr . com**


	2. Author's Note, a new story

**I just wanted to let people know that I have a new Hitachiin smut. It doesn't quite tie into this one so I didn't feel that it was okay to put it as a chapter of this one. It's called _A Twist in Our Story._ I just want to thank all of you who reviewed and favorited my story because it really gave me the motivation to write my new one. Thank you guys!**

**~KawaiiLovingKitten**


End file.
